End Already
by StLibee
Summary: Sirius has finally gotten into a serious relationship with a girl. So of course, she is hopelessly in love with him isn't she? Wrong. Lena causes Sirius to question his masculinity, mental state, and disbelief in lesbian rumors. When will this end? SBOC


Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters!!

A/N: It is summer again. I said that I would post the Slavery is Illegal sequel in November… It is better late than never though, right? I really hope that my writing had improved over the year. I wrote large bits of this chapter right after I finished SII; I kept getting random ideas and typed it out. Unfortunately, I could not find a beta to proofread my work; I still have not, but I have decided to edit it as much as possible and ask for your suggestions on how I should improve.

I do not believe that reading Slavery is Illegal is necessary to understand what happens. There may be some references to the story, but unexplained events will not happen. If it does, feel free to bash me horribly.

End Already

Chapter 1

"I'm sorry Sirius," she muttered, "but I don't think I have the energy or the emotional capacity to _do_ this anymore,"

I stared at Lena for a moment, wondering if she was just joking, but she just stood there silently, with a look on her face. I could not figure out what the look was—was it anger? Sadness? _Happiness_?

"What's so difficult about this? There's nothing wrong with us at all-" I said.

"Nothing wrong with us? Everything seems to be against us, Sirius," she said shakily, "No one wants to see us together and with how you're acting, I don't even know _why_ I'm with you,"

"_I _didn't do anything wrong, it's _you _who's always running off with Julia and _Ivan_—"

"I've been telling you this Sirius, there's nothing going on- See, this is exactly what I mean, you just don't know how to _trust_ me!"

"I don't know how to trust? _I _don't know how- It's you who keeps thinking that I-"

"Well, given your track history, I would say that I have the right to mistrust you," Lena snapped back at me.

"What track history, Lena? Those are all rumors, why do you believe those bloody rumors?"

"Because they're true! Just look at Lana-"

"Lana is a different story!"

"If she's so different, why didn't you stay with her? You seemed to care about her well enough,"

"Don't tell me that you are _jealous_ again, that was endearing at first, but now it's just annoying-"

"Well, if I'm so annoying, why don't you accept this break up so that we can move on!"

"Maybe I will!"

"Fine."

"Fine!"  
--

And that's how Lena and I broke up.

…

The end?

… Ok, so maybe I should go back and explain how this came about. It all started… uh… that time. Yea that time.

--

"Sirius," Julia said quietly to me, "I think I'm pregnant…. And you're the father!"

"What? But we've never shagged-"

"Yes we did, don't you remember that time in the Three Broomsticks?"

"Oh yea… wait, that was in my dream-"

Then I woke up in a cold sweat.

Maybe that was not the right 'start', though it is difficult to figure out when it all started. It was probably last summer when our relationship started to fall apart. Well… our relationship had never been very good to begin with, but I was hopeful. Great how that turned out didn't it?

_Last summer..._

-

_Lena,_

_It has been two months since we last talked. Summer is duller than a dull thing that is very dull. Are you going to invite me to Moscow or am I going to have to track you down like some stalker rather than your boyfriend? Yes, do you remember your boyfriend? Couples are supposed to talk to each other at least once in the time span of two months and you haven't bothered to owl me! What the bloody hell are you doing up there with the penguins and frozen grounds? Staring at snow all day does not sound like fun. I bet you count snowflakes because it is fun; England is clearly the place to be so get back here before I go to Russia and drag your arse to London._

_Love,_

_Sirius_

_P.S. I got my own flat, you can move in anytime if you catch my drift._

"So?" I asked my friend as he read my letter that I have spent oh-so-much time writing (that is two hours).

James looked at me straight in the eye and said, "It's a great letter—if you consider great as coming off as a possessive and obsessive stalker,"

"Where did you get the 'possessive' and 'obsessive' from?" I asked, snatching the letter back to examine the parchment more closely.

"Add thick idiot to my description, please," James muttered as he leaned his chair back and stared longingly through my flat's large window at the unusually sunny London sky.

"I am just asking her to come back to England," I said defensively, "it's not like that's a _bad _thing…"

"It is if you said that you were willing to kidnap her," James corrected me.

"… I suppose you have a point," I grudgingly agree, "but if she had just bothered to owl me _once _this wouldn't be an issue,"

"I'm sure she's just busy and that she will owl you soon…" James said as he grabbed the letter and effectively burned my two hours of back breaking work.

"What did you do that for! I worked hard on that…"

"It is the worst thing you have ever written in your life," James said bluntly.

I just glare at my mate with his pathetic attempts of comforting me. His words were _not _working.

"C'mon mate, I'm sure that she misses you as well," James said, "she's probably thinking about your right now and just doesn't have the time to owl you…"

--

_Two weeks later…_

"Ow, my hand!" I snapped, quickly pulling my hand away from the offending party, "What the bloody hell did you pinch me for?"

"Oh, I don't know," he said in mock thoughtfulness, "maybe I'm a _bit_ peeved that you dragged me halfway round the world to do something incredibly stupid,"

"First of all, you don't even know what I'm planning to do! Second of all, this is not half way around the world; England is in the same continent as Russia!" I explained to my pessimistic friend.

"So? China is technically in the same continent as England and I wouldn't say that it was anywhere near—"

"That isn't the point, James,"

"What's the point then?" He asked, wrinkling his nose at me in anger. I stared at his nose for a moment, wondering why he adopted such a ridiculous new way to portray his 'anger'.

"The point? The point?" I asked incredulously, "The point is to find Lena you self obsessed prat, now hurry up! That muggle told us that she's on the twenty third floor…"

"Why do muggles have so many floors?" James asked, huffing away as he stomped up the stairway.

"James, don't even try and question them, it's impossible to know why they do half of what they do," I said exasperatedly, "Wouldn't it be infinitely easier if they could just apparate themselves—here we are!"

I halted in front of large, white door with the numbers "23" emblazoned on it. I got ready to knock, but paused.

"How's my hair, James?"

"Good God Sirius, I thought that you said you weren't gay," James said rolling his eyes, "why are you so nervous, it's only Lena…"

"I know, but her dad ought to be there, and I do want to make a good impression don't I?" I replied while knocking on the door, "Besides, it's been ages since I've had contact with Lena—"

"Wait," James said slowly, "Didn't you tell her that we're coming?"

"Er… well…" I stuttered, trying to think of the best answer, but decided to continue knocking instead. The people were taking an extraordinarily long time to answer the door. I wonder if all Russians are like that—

"You didn't tell her, did you?" James asked exasperatedly, "how is she supposed to know when you were coming-- what if she isn't home? You wasted valuable time, time, I might add, that I could be using to spend with Lily,"

"In what reality are you talking about James? Lily hasn't agreed to date you," I snapped back, as I pounded on the door in frustration.

"I know she hasn't, but it won't be long until she does," James said confidently, "that argument you and Lily had cleared everything right up—she wants me,"

"You have said that since fifth year, and guess what prat? You're still not together," I muttered angrily.

"At least I know where I stand," James replied, "you fail to comprehend anything that Lena does…"

I shot him a look, but there was not arguing back there, so I just continued to pound on the door.

"Really though, I don't have anything to worry about," I said instead, "Lena and I have a _great_ relationship with each other, it's not like she's _cheating_ on me,"

"I didn't say she was," James said with a shrug, "she doesn't look like the type who cheats, but who knows, Lena is unpredictable,"

"Lena? Unpredictable?" I snort, "Don't be thick; she's the most predictable thing in my life!"

"How is she predictable? Don't you remember everything that we learned about her last year…" James asked shuddering, "remember the burning lubricant?"

"Do not even start with that," I said, "and I found out that it was hair potion, not _lubricant_—just as I had suspected!"

"You were convinced that it was lubricant, I remember you saying something about Lena using it for 'lesbian sex',"

"You have got to be kidding me, that was you going on about hot lesbian sex," I scoffed.

"I just don't see her predictability…"

"Well, I-"

The door swung open, nearly smacking me upside the head I might add, and revealed a tall burlesque man, who immediately started glaring at me.

"Er.." I stutter, trying to regain what little confidence I had, "You must be Mr. Katina, pleased to-"

The man suddenly started growling at me. That's right, _growling_. He immediately slammed the door shut. On my hand.

_Ow._

"Uh.. Sirius?" James asked quietly.

"…yea?" I said, trying my best not to hyperventilate when an angry Russian man has just amputated my fingers.

"I don't think that's Lena's dad,"

"Me neither, he's doesn't have her freckles," I said mater-of-factually, slowing prying my hand from the door.

"… that's besides the point Sirius,"

"Actually, I-"

"I think we should just-" James started to say when the door, yet again, swung open. And seeing as I was pinned to the God awful door, it succeeded in connecting with my jaw and twisted my head so far that I could see James gaping in shock at the state of my cervical vertebrae.

"Ohuyei!" a familiar voice exclaimed.

"Is that…" I started to ask James, but my vocal chords failed me when a wave of pain hit me harder than an oversized bludger, "Bloody hell-"

"Julia?" James asked surprised, and from the ways his eyes moved, she obviously hadn't lost her luster.

"Jame, Sirius!" she said in a thick accent.

"Hah, she got _my_ name- ow!" I cried as James smacked my already aching neck.

"What come for?" Julia asked impatiently pulling James and me into the room and ignoring my cries of pain.

I glanced around the stark white office-like room that smelled like old cigarettes. I glanced at the angry, Russian man and a middle-aged woman who was staring at my gorgeousness.

Or it could be the fact that my neck was twisted at an awkward angle and a that big bump was probably growing on the side of my head…

However, I would like to believe it to be the former.

"Yulia!" I heard a voice call from down a corridor.

"Lena!" I said automatically, twisting my neck back to its normal position—not without a large and painful crack, I might add, and told James smugly, "I told you that I'd find her!"

Lena rushed into the room and stopped abruptly as she caught sight of me.

Bugger, what happened to her hair? Did she not use that lubricant—er… potion today?

Her frizz of red hair was overwhelming, but she still had the same old smile.

…

Well, she would if she _was_ smiling.

"Sirius? James? What are-" she was cut off my a tall, thin man who glanced at me suspiciously.

He actually looks a bit familiar…

"Hey, you're Lena's brother!" James exclaimed, pointing at the man.

"James, you prat, you don't point at people!" I snapped at him, turned to Lena's brother, and said, "Hullo… er… Ivan, right? It's nice to meet you, I'm Lena's boyfriend—"

Lena suddenly cleared her throat loudly and the man gave me a weird look and said, "I am not her brother-"

"Oh good, he can speak English, but I don't think he understands what he's saying," James said slowly to Ivan while pointing, "You. Brother. Lena"

"…Lena, you knowthese people?" he asked, looking at me in disdain, "he not your boyfriend is he?"

What an evil prat of a brother-

"Erm..." Lena muttered noncommittally glancing at me nervously.

I looked at her. I looked at Ivan. I remember the picture of them. Together.

Then my horrible summer got a whole lot worse.

A/N: So, how was this opening chapter? I think it is a decent length… I read it a couple of times for grammar errors and what not. I hope you enjoyed this; I had a bit of trouble setting this chapter up the 'right' way. Also, do not worry, things are not what they seem (at least that is my goal, if you see right through it—I have failed as a writer). So please, review! It inspires me.

-StLibee


End file.
